Clarissa
by Mystery64
Summary: The Master reviles a secret to the Rovers that is so shocking it could possibly change their lives forever, what could it be? Some minor violence and humor inside. Please R&R I'm begging you!
1. Prologue

**It's a Road Rover fanfic like you've never read before!**

**I do not own Road Rovers or any of the characters.**

**Clarissa is the one and only character that is owned by me.**

CLARISSA.

PROLOGUE.

Clarissa franticly typed in the coordinates to the ordered location as another bomb demolished another part of her home/breeding center.

"Ok boys, time to leave your paradise and on to another hopefully better life!" She said into a large carrier crate containing a Border Terrier, a German Shepherd and a Great Dane.

"I'm sorry but it's become too dangerous here now!"

Clarissa loaded the crate onto the transporter and pushed the button, she watched the crate disappear and ran to the kennel. She nearly fell over as another blast shook the entire center; she checked every single one of the cages making sure they were all empty.

Clarissa managed to get every single one of the dogs to safe places and now she had one more crate to transport. She ran back to where she was and turned to her mongrel who had the face and body of a Bloodhound, the legs and tail of a Pointer and the ears of a Cocker Spaniel.

"Cooter, I know this is hard but we have to get them out of here and the transporter only has enough power to make one last delivery!"

Cooter whined and whimpered.

"I know, but we have to save them instead of ourselves!"

She unlocked the cage and they looked in to see a Golden Retriever mother and a litter of hers and Cooter's 7 six-week-old pups.

"Say goodbye to your wife and kids boy, this may be the last time you'll ever see them!" Clarissa said to her mutt.

Cooter licked one of his pups who was his and Clarissa's favorite and he and his wife touched noses in a goodbye kiss, this moment broke Clarissa's heart but this had to be done. Another bomb blast broke the moment and Clarissa acted quickly, she put the crate on the transporter and typed in the coordinates.

**COUNRTY: United States.**

**STATE: Wyoming.**

**LOCATION: Farmhouse in the middle of nowhere.**

Clarissa pushed the button and she and Cooter watched with sadness as the crate disappeared, she turned to Cooter and looked him in the eyes.

"Cooter, there's a 99 chance we won't make it out alive. But that doesn't mean we'll be forgotten as the worlds best world-class dog breeder and her lovable mutt. So whatever happens let's not forget the wonderful years we've had together."

The Pointer Bloodhound Spaniel mix gave a short bark and licked the young girl's face.

"That's my boy."

Another blast shook the ground and they scattered around franticly searching for an exit, but only found them blocked by pieces of the ceiling and ibeams. Cooter barked wildly as he felt the floor shake under his paws; the explosions were getting more chain reactive and violent.

Clarissa fell on the floor from the shakes and tried to get up, Cooter looked up and spotted a broken ibeam plunging straight for his master, he charged and shoved her out of the way with his head. Clarissa was stunned and had no idea what happened until she heard a sickening sound; she shifted her position and screamed as she saw her beloved Cooter dead with an ibeam through him.

She saw the floor crumble and split open right under her feet, she tried to grab hold of something sturdy but fell into the ground with the remains of her home.

"Coooteeeeerrrrrrrrrr!!" Clarissa screamed as she plunged into the earth and into complete blackness.


	2. 4 Years Later

CHAPTER 1. 4 YEARS LATER.

(28 IN DOG YEARS.)

Hunter chewed on his tennis ball as he listened in on the president's phone conversation with the other world leaders.

"Now please, tell your people not to panic, I can assure you, this coal shortage will get sorted out as soon as we can pinpoint the problem…yes…yes our people are working on the situation right now…yes I'll see to it that it is handled."

The president hung up the phone and went to his liquor cabinet. The minute he left, Hunter heard a dog howl and the Master's voice calling him.

"Hunter, your assistance is needed."

Hunter sprang out from under the table and made his way to Road Rover HQ.

"Man! I love that machine." Hunter said as he stepped out of the transdogmafier, he went to the mission room where he was greeted by the other Rovers.

"So what's up with you guys?" He asked them.

"Well, I was having a quite peaceful morning, but my owner was pretty tensed on the call with your owner." Colleen said.

"So was my owner." Blitz added.

"It was all about the shortage of the coal." Exile said.

"And that's what your mission is today Rovers." The Master appeared.

"The coal shortage was pinpointed at the producing source, a group of cainomutants was spotted at the scene. I suspect that Parvo is behind all this."

"Isn't he behind like almost every single mission we're sent on?" Hunter said.

"Well, when you put it that way yes, now go and stop Parvo at whatever it costs. Oh and when you get back" The Master paused.

"Master, what's wrong?" Colleen asked with concern.

"What I'm trying to say" The Master continued. "Is that when you get back I have something to show you."

"All right then, let's hit the road Rovers!" Hunter called out.

"I am all ready for the biting of the tooshies." Blitz said.

"Don't be weird boy." Exile said to him as usual.

Hunter shook his head and led the Rovers to the launch bay. The Master walked into a laboratory containing a cryogenic chamber, he walked up to it and peered inside.

"I know you were the one who did this to her Parvo." The Master said to himself. "And mark my words, the Rovers will know the truth and she will be awakened."

Parvo and Groomer evacuated the scene as Muzzle wildly tore up the entire place.

"To the power of the pack!" Hunter called out.

The Rovers responded with the usual Aaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

"Well our work here is done Rovers, so lets get back to headquarters." Hunter told everyone.

"What do you think the Master wants to show us?" Exile asked everyone.

"I don't know." Colleen said.

"Rah rah roo rah roof oof ah rah rah." Shag suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it Shag." Colleen replied.

"Well whatever it is, it had better be a good worth of my attention." Blitz said as he got into the Sonic Rover.

"Well let's go back and find out." Hunter said as he climbed in with the others and flew the big jet back to headquarters.


	3. The Secret is Reviled

CHAPTER 2. THE SECRET IS REVILED.

"Welcome back Rovers." The Master greeted them. "The coal shortage is multiplying up again and Parvo's plan has been shut down. You're good dogs, good good dogs."

"Of course I showed those big muscle heads who was boss." Blitz boasted out. "They ran from me like little sissy wusses. I guess they were afraid that they would be no match me…Ow!"

Colleen silenced Blitz as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"No one wants to hear your gloating of lies Blister."

"It's Blitz."

"Enough you two." Hunter sternly said to them, and then he faced the Master. "Master, what was that thing you wanted to show us?"

"Oh yes that, well…do any of know what you did before you became Road Rovers?"

"I was a junk yard guard dog who bit the tooshies of any intruder." Blitz said.

"Rah rus rah reep rurding rog." Shag added. (Translation: I was a sheep-herding dog.)

"I was a sad and lonely stray on the streets of London." Colleen said.

"I was sled puller dog." Exile said.

"I was in the pound along with Muzzle." Hunter added.

"Well there was something else in the beginning of your lives that got you all where you were before and where you are today." The Master said to them. "Follow me."

The Rovers looked at each other and followed him. The Master led them to the laboratory.

"Whoa, too cool." Hunter said as he glanced around at the different instruments.

"Rovers, I'm sure you all know what this is." The Master said pointing to the cryogenic chamber.

"It is deep freeze machine like in science fiction movies." Exile answered.

"This contains a secret that you possibly don't remember, I have kept it hidden from you until you could handle the truth. Look inside."

The Rovers peered inside and gaped in awe. In the chamber they saw a frozen figure of a girl who looked to be in the beginning of her twenties with shoulder length blonde hair and wearing a white night gown.

"I would not have predicted this." Hunter said astounded.

Suddenly something pinged into his head, she looked very familiar. The others suddenly realized that she looked very familiar in some way.

"Master who is she?" Colleen asked hoping to get a straight answer.

"This may come as a shock to all of you, she is the source of your existence."

The Rovers gasped in shock.

"She was a rejected child who found happiness through dogs with the help of a small abandoned puppy and grew up to be a dog breeder. She bred your parents and her dog was Hunter's father."

The Rovers gasped in shock again.

"Yet another unexpected twist." Hunter said astounded.

"Come to the mission room Rovers and I'll tell you the whole story."

**Unbelievable isn't it?**


	4. Origin of the Mystery Girl

CHAPTER 3. ORIGIN OF THE MYSTERY GIRL.

The Rovers gathered around the table in the mission room to hear what the Master was going to tell them about the mysterious girl.

"Rovers, the information I have here will explain everything." The Master began.

"The girl's name is Clarissa Carbone, she was born in Detroit, Michigan and at age 4 was abandoned on the streets."

"How bloomin awful!" Colleen said in shock.

"And at such a young age!" Hunter added.

"Her parents are scuz bagskies!" Exile barked.

"Anyway." The Master continued. "All the orphanages in the city were filled up and wouldn't take her, so Clarissa spent half her childhood living in the city junk yard and delivering flowers for money.

At age 13 everything changed for her when she came across an open box containing a small 3-day-old male puppy that was deserted, the pup would have died if she had not found him. The pup was a mix of a Bloodhound, a Pointer and a Cocker Spaniel and strangely bared their characteristics.

Clarissa took in the pup and named him Cooter, and for the first time in her life Clarissa was happy. She spent 2 more years delivering flowers with Cooter by her side until she discovered her great success after getting two stubborn dogs to mate. It was then that she devoted her life and hard work to give abandoned dogs a better life and breeding dogs, thus becoming the worlds first and youngest world-class dog breeder and founded the 'Second Chance Haven Breeding Center'.

A place where dogs have better lives and care than in a shelter and does not believe in lethal injections, it also was her home. Months later Clarissa began rescuing dogs from shelters and rehabilitating them. In her free time she built herself a transportation machine around the time people around the world started sending their female dogs to her, 99 of the all dogs she rescued were male.

She began breeding using the rescued dogs, caring for the pups and sending the family back to their original owners 5 weeks later. She soon bred your parents, out of all the pups of each litter you were her favorites."

"Well I am the pretty boy." Blitz complemented himself.

"You're the weird boy." Exile said to him.

"Moving on to the rest of the story." The Master continued. "Seeing Cooter watch the pups grow, Clarissa had him mate with Hunter's mother who had no owners. Clarissa loved Hunter the best and so did Cooter, however her joyful life would be cut short.

2 weeks after Cooter's litter was born, a strange man and his secretary came to her center. The man offered her a job to breed dogs for him, But Clarissa rejected the offer and sent them off her property. 4 weeks later, the center was destroyed with bombs."

The Rovers gasped in shock.

"She had to give up all the dogs including the litter to save them, however there was nothing she could do to save her happiness. Cooter sadly died in the bombings and Clarissa disappeared into the earth along with the center.

A year later as I was building Road Rover headquarters, I stumbled upon the ruins of the center and was surprised to find that she was alive after a year without food or water. However she was on the brink of death, I took her to the lab and froze her to treat her threatening injuries."

"Who would do something so horrible to a girl that innocent and sweet?" Colleen said almost bursting into tears.

"I suspect it was Parvo who did it, he needed tons of dogs for his army and he needed Clarissa to do it. She knew he would use them for an evil purpose and turned him down. Parvo wanted to get even and set off bombs in and around her home."

Shag and Muzzle snarled and growled in anger.

"That is it! Now it is personal to extreme!" Exile barked slamming his fist on the table.

"I am going to munch down on Parvo's toooshie with serious measures!" Blitz snarled.

"Gentlemen stop it! We're all upset about this, but there's no need to get violent now." Colleen said to them.

"Master, is Clarissa going to be unfrozen when she gets better?" Hunter asked.

"She will Hunter." The Master answered. "But the bombings left her severely hurt and emotionally traumatized, it could take another couple weeks or another couple months. Only time will tell."


	5. Clarissa Awakens

CHAPTER 4. CLARISSA AWAKENS.

It had been 12 weeks since the Rovers learned the truth of their origins; ever since then they had not been thinking things in the same way. Hunter lay with his upper body outside of his doghouse chewing on his tennis ball a little as he stared hard at the blue cloudless sky.

He had been thinking about what the Master had told him and the other Rovers for the past long 11 weeks. He had always known he had a mother and a couple brothers and sisters, but he never knew that he had a father who stayed with his family and loved them so much unlike most dog fathers.

But what really tuned something in his head was that the Rovers origins all began with an abandoned child who grew up into something extraordinary. Hunter was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as the Master called him.

"Hunter, the time has come."

Hunter dropped his ball and headed to HQ.

"Rovers, I have called you here to inform you that Clarissa has made a fully healed recovery, Professor Hubert is unfreezing her at this moment."

"That's wonderful." Colleen replied.

"I must warn you however. Clarissa has been frozen for 4 years, when she wakes up she'll be experiencing some shock and she won't remember you because she only new you as small pups. I want you to do everything you can to help her in any way."

"Yes sir!"

Suddenly Professor Hubert came in with a wheelchair with Clarissa fast asleep in it.

"Well, here she is." He said.

The Rovers gathered around to get a look at the sleeping young girl.

"She's beautiful." Colleen said.

"She looks so peaceful." Exile added.

"And she is way overdue for a shower." Professor Hubert blurted out as he wrinkled his nose. "She has not bathed in 4 years, 1,460 days and 12 minutes."

The Rovers snuffed a whiff and slowly backed away. Professor Hubert wheeled Clarissa to an unoccupied room so she could rest up.

"So what we do now?" Exile wondered out loud.

"Wait til she wakes up and then we help her." Hunter said.

"And when she wakes up, how will she react to 5 six foot tall anthro dogs that talk?" Colleen questioned him.

"Shoot! I would not have predicted that." Hunter exclaimed as he smacked his head with his hand. "Rovers, we're going to have to think this through."

Meanwhile in the room down the hall, Clarissa lay motionless under the covers as she slept soundly. Suddenly her sleep was invaded by the nightmare of the dreadful memory that plagued her for what she thought seemed for an eternity.

She saw the fiery blasts of the bombs disintegrating the walls and everything in its path, Clarissa ran for her life trying to escape the blasts of death. She suddenly slipped and fell to the cold hard floor, she heard barking and looked to see her beloved Cooter running to her.

Clarissa screamed his name and waved her arms, Cooter ran faster to his master, but the blasts caught up and Clarissa's eyes watered up as she saw her beloved mutt dematerialize out of existence. Suddenly the floor tore open and Clarissa plunged into the lava pits of terrorizing hell.

She suddenly shot up out of her sleep sweating and panting; her eyes scanned the room and was confused. This place was not familiar to Clarissa; she had never seen this room in her life.

She pushed the covers off and placed her feet on the floor, she tried to stand up but fell down with a thud.

Clarissa grunted as she repeatedly struggled to stand and walk but her balance was extremely off.

"Oh good you're awake." She heard someone with a British accent say.

Clarissa shifted her position and looked up to who was talking, and nearly messed herself. Clarissa saw what looked to be 6 dogs standing over her, 5 were anthropomorphic and one was normal but securely fastened down with restraints.

Her eyes slowly gazed in fear as she tried to identify the breeds, from left to right she saw a Rottweiler, an Old English Sheepdog, a Rough Collie, a mixed Golden Retriever, a Doberman and a Siberian Husky standing and staring…at her.

Clarissa was scared and confused to the extreme, were these things monsters or hallucinations? Blitz suddenly approached her and spoke.

"Hello Clarissa, I don't think you remember but I'm your little pre aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Blitz screamed as Clarissa delivered a hard kick to his crotch, as she was more terrified that they actually talk.

She darted towards the door finally getting her balance right; she struggled with the knob a bit, opened the door and took off down the hall. The Rovers turned their attention away from the door and back to Blitz who was on the floor scrunched up and holding his walnuts in pain.

"Blitz, you can't just walk up and talk just like that!" Exile scolded the Doberman.

"Exile's right, Clarissa doesn't remember us. We were only small puppies when she knew us." Hunter added. "So we have to approach this with careful caution."

"Wish…you would…have…told me that…sooner." Blitz squeaked, still in pain.

"Well this won't be easy." Colleen mumbled.


	6. The Name Strategy

CHAPTER 5. THE NAME STRATEGY.

The Rovers sat around the coffee table in the rec room trying to figure out how to help Clarissa without getting something broken, suddenly Hunter came in dropping 4 files on the table.

"Ok Rovers, the Master said these files that survived the bombings could help us out."

"What's in them Huntie?" Colleen asked.

"They're Clarissa's record infos." He answered. "They contain information about all the pups of each litter, names, interests, favorite food, favorite toys, fascinations, they're all right here."

He handed each Rover a file that had their name on it, they studied their files closely to see what they could use. Meanwhile Clarissa wandered the dark halls of the headquarters trying to find out where she was and where she was going.

"_Why does this strange place have to be so big and confusing?_" She thought. "_Why am I here in the first place? And what are those creatures? They look like dogs but they look like monsters!_"

Clarissa was afraid and confused, thousands of questions raced through her mind and answers could not be found, and what was worse was that Cooter was not alive to help her. She sat herself down in a corner and began to cry softly.

Shag searched the halls trying to find Clarissa; he volunteered to be the first to bring her senses back. He heard low sobbing and found Clarissa in a corner with her face buried in her hands. Shag inched slowly towards her so he wouldn't startle her; Clarissa looked up at the giant Sheepdog and stopped crying as she froze with fear.

Shag waved and grinned at her, she started to shiver but her eyes remained glued to the dog. He reached into his fur and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled on it, since she wouldn't be able to understand what he would say he thought writing it down would be more understandable.

Clarissa didn't dare to move for fear of what might happen next. Shag turned the paper around to revile the message on it, Clarissa read what it said. 'Hello Clarissa, do you remember me? My name is Shag.' Suddenly she relaxed and stared hard at him, and then she took off running.

Her reaction proved to be of use to the Rovers, if they mention their names to her she might remember them. Exile was next; he found Clarissa sitting in a dark corner facing the wall and approached with caution. Clarissa looked over her shoulder and tensed up as she saw the Husky hovering over her.

"Hello." Exile spoke. "Do not be alarming, I have no wish of hurting you. My name is Exile."

Clarissa's expression softened then she turned her gaze back towards the wall. Blitz was up next; he came prepared with an athletic cup (I have no idea where he got that) for protection. However he had a little trouble of finding her, he searched nearly half of HQ before he finally found her hiding in the shower.

"Um…hello…Clarissa." Blitz said hoping he wouldn't get struck again.

Clarissa looked up and froze with fear but listened to what he had to say.

"Uhhh…my name is…Blitz, please don't hurt me again ple-he-hease." He whined.

Clarissa sat still staring at him then got up and walked away. Colleen went next, she found Clarissa sitting behind a stack of boxes in the storage room. She approached with caution so as not to resort to any unnecessary violence if Clarissa was startled.

"Clarissa, please don't be scared of me, I just want to help you." She said to the frightened blonde. "My name's Colleen, hello."

Clarissa looked at her for a long time then turned her gaze back to the floor.

"How'd it go Colleen?" Hunter asked as the Collie walked in the room.

"The plan's working great." Colleen replied. "4 down and 1 to go, you're up Huntie- Wuntie."

Hunter grabbed his tennis ball and went to find Clarissa.


	7. Coming Around

CHAPTER 6. COMING AROUND.

Clarissa sat under a table in a dark room collecting what she had just learned.

"_This doesn't make any sense, those monster dog's names are so clear to me. Are they really my little babies from long ago? That's just impossible, I knew after I shipped them back to their original countries I'd never see them again. What's going on here?!_"

Hunter searched around every inch and corner trying to find Clarissa, but had no luck and he was suppose to find her easily because he was 25 Bloodhound.

"She's got to be around here somewhere. Man, she can hide as fast as I can run with my super speed." He said to himself.

He searched every room and hallway of HQ still with no luck, which meant the mission room was the last place she was hiding. Hunter followed the scent to the very place he predicted and stood at the door collecting his thoughts.

"_I sure hope I can do this…I mean, I never knew she existed and it's been so long, I don't know if she'll even recognize me. Man, this is hard even for me. Well here it goes. _"

He took a deep breath and walked in. His eyes scanned the room until he caught a glimpse of a blonde figure sitting under the table. Hunter tiptoed towards Clarissa so as not to scare her to death, however he accidentally stepped on his tail and let out a yelp.

Clarissa saw him and dashed out from under the table to get to the door, luckily Hunter recovered quickly in time to catch her. Clarissa stopped dead in her tracks as Hunter suddenly appeared in front of the door; she dropped to the floor, curled up in a ball and shut her eyes tightly. Hunter approached her and knelt down.

"Clarissa? Clarissa it's ok, no harm is coming to you." He said to her softly.

Clarissa opened her eyes to look at the anthro dog and quickly shut them again.

"Clarissa it's me, Hunter."

Clarissa opened her eyes once again and looked at him hard.

"You may not remember but I'm your little hyper energetic pup. I'm all grown up, I'm a hero and a presidential pet, and so are the other Rovers. You raised us into something extraordinary and we became the pets of the world leaders."

Clarissa stared at him blankly but Hunter could tell that she was listening; he took out his tennis ball and held it in front of her.

"Look, it's my favorite kind of ball. You loved to watch me play around with them, and I still love them as much as I did before."

She kept staring at him with her crystal blue eyes.

"Come on Clarissa you've got to remember, we may be grown up and different in form but we're still the little pups that you knew and loved."

Suddenly Hunter heard what Clarissa had not done in 4 years…speak.

"H-Hunter? Is it really you?" Clarissa said softly as she reached out and touched his muzzle.

She inched closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"It is you, I know those happy brown eyes anywhere."

Clarissa opened her arms and wrapped them around Hunter in a hug; Hunter did the same thing and hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much Hunter."

"I've missed you too."

At that tender moment the rest of the Rovers walked in and approached the huggers.

"I see the coming through to the senses worked out nice after all." Exile said.

Clarissa stood up and scanned them with her gaze.

"Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, it's really you, I can't believe it."

She spread her arms wide and grabbed them all in a big hug. Just then the Master's glowing figure appeared.

"Good to see you have come around Clarissa." He said.

Clarissa turned to face the Master.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"To the Rovers I am known as the Master, but I think you've known me as Professor William Shepherd. You are the one who gave scout to me."

Clarissa thought hard and it suddenly came to her.

"You're William Shepherd? You don't look like your picture in your online add."

"Let's just say things can change."

Suddenly Muzzle bumped Clarissa as he was hopping around in his cart.

"Scout, is that really you?" Clarissa said.

Muzzle bounced up and down with a happy expression on his face. Clarissa gave him a hug of happiness and patted his head. All the Rovers gathered around her and joined in one big hug welcoming her back.


	8. Epilogue A New Beginning

EPILOGUE. A NEW BEGINNING.

Clarissa dusted off the furniture, straightened out the spaces and put in all her belongings in her new room. She had been given a position by the Master as an expert on dogs and was now living at Road Rover Headquarters.

Clarissa was glad she had taken up the offer, now she could get reacquainted with the Rovers who she still considered to be her little pups. Just then Hunter walked in to see how Clarissa was doing.

"Hey Claire, I see the room is coming along nicely."

Clarissa stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. The nickname he called her was unnecessary, but she thought it was cute.

"Yeah, I'm not too crazy about the color but I can live with it."

She sat down on the bed and was soon joined by Hunter.

"So, what was it like being frozen?" Hunter asked.

"It's all just like one big amazing thing." Clarissa said. "It's like…everything around you has completely stopped even though time is still moving.

You sleep in an icy coffin for god knows how long as everything outside is passing you by, and when you wake up everything has changed. But I guess in the wise words of Robert Frost's poetry. 'Nothing good can ever stay gold.'"

"Wow, being frozen can really do a number on someone huh?" Hunter said.

"Yeah it can." Clarissa replied.

Hunter suddenly got up and stretched.

"Well, I'll let you get back to what you were doing before."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Clarissa said.

"No problem." Hunter said as he closed the door behind him.

Clarissa got up and strolled over to the balcony, she gazed around at all the vegetation and rock formations that surrounded the place. Even though her old life and Cooter were gone forever, she felt her life was starting to get better with every day that would pass.

Clarissa always knew that there was a second chance that would be granted to anyone who really needed it, now another miracle was the first to be granted to her which she called…a third chance.

**THE END.**

**Not to worry, Clarissa's adventures will continue.**


End file.
